Sweet Temptations
by Twi-Heart516
Summary: "You look familiar, have we met before?"     "Geez, you would think a guy would recognize his best friend's sister."    Brady has imprinted on Collin's little sister, Tempest, and he's in a world of trouble.  Brady/OC
1. The NEW Collin

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I felt the cold icy water hit my back. This was not the best way to wake up.

"I told you to wake up," my jerk of a brother, Collin, smirked back at me. This was a normal thing for us to do, wake up and annoy the crap out of each other. But ever since he's been hanging out with Sam Uley and his gang I hardly ever see him. He's been skipping school, cutting class, and he doesn't even come home every night. I mean where could he possibly be, it's not like anybody would want to hang out with him.

"Why did u do that?" I practically screamed at him.

"Mom said to get up and get ready," he replied as if it was perfectly normal to throw freezing cold water on somebody.

"So," I said, "That doesn't give you the right to throw water on me. I could've gotten hypothermia and died, I could have gotten a rare infectious cold, I could have….."

"Well u didn't," he said cutting me off, "So just shut up and get ready."

I was to busy staring at him in shock to make up a smart remark back. Collin used to never be this mean. What happened to the fun loving Collin who used to love my over-dramatic comments? What happened to my older brother who loved to pull pranks on me? What happened to the Collin that said he would always be there for me? But truthfully I already knew what happened… he joined Sam's gang.


	2. Author's Note

Well I just wanted to know if you think I should continue the story please send me reviews and tell me if I should delete this or not thank you.!

-yourz truly, Twi-Heart516


	3. INTRUDER

Have you ever had one of those days where you were excited about going to school? You know one of those days where you wanted to wake up early and see you teachers. Well if you have…tell me what that's like, cause I never felt that way before, especially about school.

I hate school, always did, always will. It's such a waste of time. That's exactly why I'm sneaking back into window of my first story house… to get out of math. To bad anybody failed to mention that I wasn't the only one home.

At first I thought it was my mom. Ever since my dad died last year she's been skeptical about going to work. Then I remembered that she left for a road trip this morning and wouldn't be back until June. So that left the only possible conclusion….it was a robber.

I wasn't exactly sure what you should do when you catch a robber in your house while you are sneaking in so I did the first thing I thought of…. I grabbed my baseball bat off my nightstand and prepared to beat the crap out of the intruder.

Now, I know what you might say: that I'm stupid for doing this or that they may have had guns, but in all honesty this is La Push, not exactly the place you wanna go if you're trying to rob somebody.

I tiptoed down the hallway and into the living room where I heard the noise coming from. I had to make sure that I had the element of surprise on my side or there was no way I was gonna win this fight. At 5'1'' I wasn't the most intimidating thing you might see.

Just as the baseball bat was about to make contact with the intruder's head he turned around and caught it. How did he move that fast? And more importantly why is he in my house?

You can't imagine the shock on my face when he turned around and I saw who it was.


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**I wud lyke 2 give thanxz 2 all the people who reviewed my story. It really inspired me 2 write this chapter...Also I wud lyke 2 give a special thanxz 2 my lovely beta who helped correct and edit this chapter...thanxz so much jblc77!**

**I don't own Twilight (whish I did though)**

* * *

Beautiful Disasters  
Brady POV

"Crap," I thought to myself as I realized that I didn't have any other clothes to change into. I had just my finished patrol and was about to head to school, that is until I realized I didn't have any other clothes with me.

Forgetting stuff like this was never a problem before I phased. I used to be able to put a pair of pants on in the morning, take them off before bed. Now I have to worry about forgetting to bring extra pants with me. It was all just too much to handle.

I didn't even want to be part of the pack anyways. It's not like somebody said, "Hey Brady, do you want to be in a pack of werewolves that chase vampires for a living? Just make sure you don't wear any good clothes because chances are you're going to end up shredding them, sharing them, or having them left in the woods. Oh and by the way there's a chance that you may fall in love with this girl at first glance." No instead I was forced into all of this. So screw the tribe, all its stupid legends, and especially imprinting, cause I didn't want any of it.

I liked the way things were before I phased; just me and Collin. No alpha, no pack, no tribe! We didn't have to be on the look out for vampires or make sure we didn't get mad enough to phase in front of someone. No, we thought about what every 15-year old boy did….. sex.

Yeah we were perverts, and yeah we thought about sex more than we should have but when you have girls all over you it's kind of hard not to. Plus are bodies are physically about 20-years old, so it's not a surprise that are hormones are too. Sam said that we shouldn't hook up with every girl we see because we never no which one we would imprint on. Let's just say me and Collin didn't take that warning to seriously.

I didn't want to hear another lecture from my mom on why I was skipping school so I headed to Collin's place to get clothes. I knew how to get in his house from the side door and I knew his mom was away. She's hardly ever been anywhere since her husband died. As I came in through the back I knew I thought I heard noise coming from down the hall. Because I didn't want to run around his house naked, I ignored it, heading in the opposite direction towards Collin's room. When I got there I quickly found a pair of jeans and a shirt and headed out the door. I wasn't in a big hurry to get to school but I also knew that I couldn't skip anymore of 1st period if I wanted to graduate.

As I was about to leave the door I heard small steps behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that a person was behind me carrying a baseball bat. I still didn't no who it was but they really couldn't be that intimidating compared to me. I waited until they were directly behind me before I quickly spun around and caught the baseball bat in my right hand. That way they had no weapon to hit me with.

When I turned around I expected to see some big hairy guy in a prison suit. But I was very surprised at what I saw.

She was beautiful, not hot like I think off all the other girls I screwed with, but beautiful. She had dark brown hair that shaped the outline of her face. She had rosy cheeks and her mouth was in the shape of an O like she was shocked to see me, which wasn't a surprise. At 6'8'' I wasn't exactly the type of person you wanted to pick a fight with.

It took me a while to figure out what just happened but when I did, I was in shock. I just imprinted….. on this beautiful girl standing in front of me. Imprinting was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought I could avoid it or just to fight it or something. Just one look at her face told me that I could not stay away from this girl.

I couldn't believe that I found my imprint, in the middle of Collin's house. It was so… wait, why was my imprint at Collin's house? Did they sleep together are something? She couldn't have been more than 13 so I'm guessing the answer was no. Well why would this mystery girl be at Collin's house with a baseball bat? As much as I wanted to ignore it, the answer was painfully obvious… she was robbing the place.

I stared at her for a minute. The more I stared at her, the more familiar her face became. I know I've seen her before but I couldn't exactly remember where it was.

I look down and realized that I was still holding the bat in my hand. I immediately threw the baseball bat across the room. That way she knew that I wasn't going to hurt her but at the same time she couldn't attack me. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, what would you say to your imprint who may or may not be breaking into your friend's house? I wanted to know who she was but I didn't want to scare her or sound stalker like. I decided that I would ask a question that wasn't to revealing. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

She stared at me like I was an idiot for a moment. Than she changed her face into a smirk, "Geez, you would think a guy would recognize his best friend's sister….. Especially when you're in her home." she replied as she rolled her eyes at me.

As soon as she said those words the lovesick grin I had on my face was instantly wiped off. No, she was not Collin's sex buddy, and no she wasn't a robber. Instead she was something way worse…..my best friend's sister.


End file.
